


Epiphany

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Sam, Bottom Dean, Curses, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Manhandling, Pushy Sam, Reluctant Dean, Top Sam, Witches, temperary amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets his memory wiped by a witches curse and Dean has to keep Sam with him without explanation. Sam comes to his own conclusions about the nature of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this from a prompt I saw on tumblr, but I'll be damned if I actually remember exactly what it was....

Sam is pushy.  
He pushes and flirts and seduces and Dean is fucking _scared_.  
And God does he hate witches. The smirk on the bitch's face as she pinned Sam down and jammed her palm against his forehead.  
The way she'd bargained. Kill her and Sam's memories where gone for good. Two weeks in which he had to keep Sam with him while not revealing anything about his past. A two week head start for the witch. He had to grudgingly admit she was clever.

He'd had to choke down his rage and calm Sam as he jerked awake knowing nothing but his name. It had taken a long time to get Sam to trust him but he'd managed it eventually. 

Over a week later and Sam was a fucking nightmare. Who knew Sam was such a handsy limpet?

Dean sighed and leaned against the bathroom counter, still dripping from the shower. Water running down his body to soak the towel knotted around his waist. God he just needed a moment to himself without Sam's calculating eyes on him. It had been a long day of dealing with Sam and he didn't feel like walking across the room in only a towel because he was an idiot who forgot to bring in clean clothes. He just needed a moment away from Sam. The way he leaned too close and whispered in his ear too soft and low. The way his hands wandered too low down his back and his fingers trailed too high up the inside of his legs.

It only seemed to amuse Sam the way Dean would yelp and leap away when his hands ended up in places they shouldn't.

Dean was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't notice the warmth at his back until an arm snakes around his waist and a hand settles over his heart.

The sound that comes out of his mouth is an undignified yip as he flinches forward into the sink.  
Sam just chuckles and hauls him back to pin Dean against his chest.  
Dean can feel his breath coming in short sharp breaths as Sam rests his chin on his shoulder and meets his eyes in the mirror.  
"You haven't been completely honest with me Dean." he purrs.  
And his hand slips down to reveal the anti-possession tattoo.  
"I think you might have underestimated our relationship to me. Because funnily enough, I seem to have a matching tattoo right over my heart."  
"Sam it's not what you think!"  
"What else could it be? You won't tell me otherwise." Sam's lips are tracing the drops of water up his neck to nibble at his jaw.  
"Sam! Sam you gotta stop this now! You don't understand!" Dean is writhing in Sam's arms trying to escape.  
"Understand what? This?"  
And Sam is spinning Dean in his arms and shoving him back with a knee between his legs and Dean realizes with a shock that he's hard. Sam takes advantage of his gasp to slam their mouths together and kiss him deep.

Dean stiffens with a whimper and then Sam's hands stroke up his thighs pulling his towel off in their journey up over his ass and back to bury themselves in his hair. Sam's tongue in his mouth strokes over Dean's and Dean melts.  
Sam bites at his bottom lip and asks between nips. "Dean, want you. Say I can? Please? Let me." And his hands are sliding down Dean's back to curl around his ass cheeks and spreading just enough to let a finger dip into his cleft. His meaning is clear.

All of a sudden everything is rushing in and Sam is pushing at one boundary Dean never thought he would and he's tired. He's tired of fighting Sam, he's tired of being alone. He's never really been able to deny Sam anything he really wanted and now he's not sure he even wants to. He can feel himself crumbling, can feel that weak needy part of himself crawling through the cracks and clinging to whatever Sam is offering.  
He's weak. He's weak and selfish and he's going to fuck Sam up and ruin them.  
"Sam. Don't. Don't ask me for that! You don't know what you're asking for!"  
It comes out as a choked sob.

Sam just dips his head and looks up at Dean from under his lashes, his overlong hair falling into his face.  
"Please?"  
"Sammy!"  
Dean crumbles.  
His arms wrap around Sam's neck and kisses him back like he's drowning.

Sam grips him under the thighs and lifts Dean until he wraps his legs around Sam's hips and Sam carries him out of the bathroom like he weighs nothing.

They tumble into the bed and Sam's hands are everywhere and the tears are flowing hot across his temples because he fucked up. He's sick and he's ruined and he's taking Sam down with him. His Sammy. He's going to hell and he's taking his Sammy down with him.

He whimpers his apologies into Sam's mouth even as he kisses him back like he's trying to breath.  
He can't help bucking onto Sam's fingers when Sam opens him up. He welcomes the ache of the stretch. He deserves every bit of the pain. He should have been left to burn in hell.

The whole time Sam is whispering sweet nothings and love in his ear.

When Sam slides home and Dean is stretching and burning and urging Sam on because he wants it to hurt because he's a fucking monster and he deserves to be wrecked.

It hurts and it's good and everything is Sam. Sam's taste on his tongue and his hands everywhere and he's so full. So full of Sam. He feels like a piece of his soul has come home and a jagged gaping shard has finally been returned to make him whole. And now he's crying because _how is he supposed to give this up?_  
Now that he's felt this? Had all of Sam's love and felt what it is to be whole? How is he supposed to live when Sam leaves him?

Neither of them hears the clock strike midnight but Sam's kisses stop and his thrusts still as he pulls back to stare with huge eyes at Dean spread out and tearful underneath him.  
"Dean?"  
Sam's eyes flood with recognition and Dean just. Breaks.

This isn't how he thought he'd have to have have this conversation with Sam.  
With tears on his face and Sam's still hard dick up his ass.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Sammy, I'm so sorry!" He knows he's babbling and he can't look at Sam.

And then Sam is kissing him and murmuring. "It's ok Dean. It's ok. I love you." And he's making love to Dean, slow and sweet. 

"I know. It's gonna be ok Dean. I remember everything. Even when I couldn't remember anything i knew I loved you. I've always loved you, and I always will."  
Dean's crying for a whole new reason now and he's clinging to Sam like he's life itself and it doesn't hurt anymore. He doesn't need it to hurt anymore. 

Sam's touches are reverent as he strokes Dean to completion and when Dean's orgasm hits him like a solar flare he screams out Sam's name and Sam is crashing after him and biting his name into the skin of his throat.

After a quavery moment of silence Sam props himself up on his elbows and kisses the tears off Dean's cheeks before leaning back to smile at him.  
"Love you"  
When Dean smiles back Sam drops a kiss on the tip of his nose.  
"Love you too"


End file.
